The present invention relates to decorative lighting units of the type in which a string of lights is mounted on one or more support frames to achieve a predetermined lighting design.
In the past, wire frames have been used for holding lights on a lighting string to form an outline of an object, such as a Christmas tree. The present invention provides an improved light display system and frame for holding a light string, such that the lights present a design simulating a magnified snowflake.
In carrying out the invention, an injection-molded plastic frame is provided, having a plurality of flat spokes radiating integrally from a hub and each having several coplanar branches extending therefrom. The spokes and branches are provided with upstanding channels for receiving and holding a two-wire cord on which a series of miniature light units are mounted in series. The cord is gripped by the channels with the light units laying flat against the frame. For ease of assembly, the light units are equally spaced apart along the cord. Each branch holds a light unit and in addition a light unit is positioned between the root ends of the spokes. Multiple of the frames may be suspended or otherwise mounted in an array.